


Dies Principia

by sharem



Series: Fine Dierum - The End of Days [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, But gets better later on, Dimmock is more than he seems, Gabriel Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff IS Supernatural, Sheriff Stilinski already knows about the supernatural, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is supernatural but doesn't know it, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: When Stiles is pushed out of the Pack, the Sheriff calls a friend of his to come and help Stiles realize what he truly was... He is a Spark but Sparks are actually something of a more divine nature. And the friend of the Sheriff is more than what he seems... someone who will bring Life. But if everything does not go well, he will bring Death instead...





	1. ... and so it begins (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> DI Dimmock, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles will be more of the main characters for now. 
> 
> Dies Principia - Day of Beginnings

After nearly being sacrificed and Stiles no longer possessed by the Nogitsune, Sheriff John Stilinski knew that it was time to begin to reveal his true nature to his son. He wasn't one of the Four, but he was strong in his own right. Knowing that his friend was in the United States, John decided to give him a call and convince him to not come to Beacon Hills once things were explained.

 

" _Hello, Dimmock speaking_."

 

"Hey Ry, this is John."

 

There was a chuckle on the other end. " _And what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice, John? The last time I saw you was a few years ago when Mieczyslaw was what... twelve? How is the rascal doing?_ "

 

"That's the reason I'm calling... _Raz_. Stiles is not doing well... he had been running with werewolves."

 

" _What the hell?!? How did Mieczyslaw get into that werewolf mess? I thought that the Hales were killed in that fire._ "

 

"No, four did survive. Peter Hale was in a coma, Laura and Derek fled to New York City, and the youngest, Cora, had been in South America. However, Laura is dead now..."

 

" _John... Mih... Get to the point. Is Mieczyslaw in trouble?_ "

 

"Yes. I have reason to believe that Stiles, he prefers that name, has been kicked out of the Pack, especially after he was possessed by the Nogitsune."

 

" _Bloody hell, John! He is in no state to be left by himself now! So this is the situation Ofaniel had told me about... Bugger... this is worse than I thought. I'm coming down to see things for myself._ "

 

"Ry... no. You don't have to come across the country to help. I just need some advice on how to help my son."

 

" _John... you know what Mischief... what Stiles truly is. The fox knew what it was doing when it possessed him. I will be in Beacon Hills within a week._ "

 

Once John had hung up, he groaned and rubbed his temples. Ryan Dimmock, a former Detective Inspector from New Scotland Yard, was coming and no one better get in the man's way or there would be hell to pay... Literally...

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**One Week Later**

 

Chris Argent had returned to Beacon Hills, leaving Isaac Lahey in France under the care of his most trusted friends. He felt that he needed to be around to make sure that the Pack was doing well and to keep other hunters away. Just as he was walking out of a coffee shop, his eyes spied a dark green 1971 Ford Torino enter the parking lot of the diner nearby. Once it parked, a man got out of the car, sunglasses on and wearing a trenchcoat and a fine suit. Chris held his breath as he recognized the man... it was the Guardian of London. What the hell was the Guardian doing in Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, but it's mostly to set up what is to become. This Dimmock is based on my roleplay of him on Tumblr where he's also an archangel. There are elements of Supernatural in this but won't play a big part of the story. Tags may be added as the story progresses and there is no romance planned out, but things could change.
> 
> Ages:  
> Stiles - 17  
> Dimmock - 32  
> Sheriff - 49  
> Chris Argent - 43  
> Derek Hale - 23  
> Peter Hale - 35?


	2. What to do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to get into the reason as to why Stiles was kicked out of the pack and of course, there is suspicion everywhere.

**Friday, 2:30pm**

 

Stiles sighed as he headed towards the exit of Beacon Hills High School, not even bothering to see if any of his former friends were around. It had been a month since he was kicked out of the Pack and he was feeling rather lonely now. He did everything he thought was possible to help Scott, Derek and the others but he should have realized that to them, he was just a ' _weak_ ' human who got in the way and slowed them down. Ever since he was possessed by the Nogitsune, it seemed like everyone, except for his dad, treated him as if there was something wrong with him.

 

Jackson was in London now because his parents wanted him away from the hell that was Beacon Hills. Not only that, Chris Argent left with one of the werewolves, Isaac Lahey, because they both needed to get away since Allison's death. Stiles couldn't blame them though… he didn't blame anyone for hating him. He felt responsible for all of the deaths that he let happen because of that fox spirit. Even though Malia didn't blame him for any of it, the werecoyote broke up with him, both of them agreeing that it was for the best.

 

Once Stiles left the building, he sighed as he glanced around. His jeep was in the shop for repairs and he thought that his dad would be picking him up. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out, completely missing the Pack giving him a sideways glance as they headed for their vehicles. It never occurred to the teen to even ask any of them for a ride home, knowing that they would have either ignored him or just outright tell him no. That was when a rumble of an older car caught their attention.

 

A dark green 1971 Ford Torino pulled up in front of Stiles as it stopped. The driver-side door opened and a man in his early thirties appeared, sandy brown hair and his hazel eyes became visible one he took off his sunglasses. Stiles' own amber eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on his face.

 

“Ry?” the teen asked incredulously as he approached the classic car. “I didn't know you were in town.”

 

Ry laughed lightly as he came around to the passenger side and opened the door. “Well, I had to come, Mischief,” he stated in his British accent and then laughed even more at the young teen's glare. “Sorry, John told me you preferred to be called Stiles now.” Now, he began to speak in a lower tone as he saw the ones he suspected were the wolves Stiles used to be with. “I had to come because of what your father told me. And no, I won't say more because we are being listened to.” At that, he narrowed his hazel eyes at the teens watching them… he was going to make them regret for treating Stiles the way they had been.

 

“Wh-what? Why would you come down here and how do you know anything about what's happened?” Stiles asked frantically, somehow keeping his arms from flailing around when Ryan took his bag and tossed inside the car.

 

Ry shook his head and motioned to the ones watching. “Too many furry ears around here to talk openly. Get in and I'll take you home. Ill explain everything there… after I've lined your property with mountain ash and powdered wolfsbane.”

 

That got Stiles to shut up and get in the car, making him wonder what the hell was going on now and how did his father's friend know about werewolves and the supernatural?

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Friday, 5:15pm**

 

An emergency pack meeting was called and Derek was pacing the floor, a glare on his features. The others told him that they saw Stiles get in a strange car and what the man had said to Stiles as well. This wasn't a good sign to the Alpha and he needed to get the situation under control. He glanced at his Betas and saw how concerned they appeared to be. However, before he could start speaking, there was a knock on the door so he went to answer it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was Chris Argent.

 

“I see you already called in a pack meeting,” the hunter remarked as he met everyone's eyes with a gaze of his own. Peter stayed away from the teens and was situated by the stairs.

 

“I did. It has something to do with a strange man picking Stiles up at school earlier today. Scott and Erica both heard the man saying something about lining the Stilinski property with mountain ash and powdered wolfsbane,” Derek answered, a low growl could be heard in his tone.

 

Chris made a humming sound as he carefully made his way to a window and glanced outside before turning his eyes back on Derek and the Pack. He was wondering if anyone here has ever heard of the Guardians s he had to ask. “Has anyone here ever heard of the Guardians, more specifically the Guardian of London?”

 

Like the genius she was, Lydia decided to speak up. “From what I have read online during one of Stiles' researches, the Guardian of London is a protector of the innocent in the city. That for the past thirteen years, supernatural activity had gone down dramatically. Sightings of creatures, especially werewolves and the hunters, are nearly nonexistent. No one knows who, or what, the Guardian is and it seemed that the homeless population loves him.”

 

The hunter nodded and then continued. “Twelve years ago, Gerard tried to destroy all of the werewolves in London and then something happened. Because of my father and his dealing with the Guardian, all Argents and their affiliates are no longer allowed to remain in Great Britain. The Guardian has pull within the British government and my family has been flagged as possible threats to the government's national security.”

 

Scott decided to add in his two cents worth just then. “So what does that have anything to do with this stranger picking Stiles up?”

 

“Tell me, Scott, what type of car did Stiles go in?”

 

“It was an old car, I don't know how old… but it was green. And the guy… he was wearing… something.”

 

“He was wearing a navy blue Armani suit with grey pinstripes,” Lydia added. She then glanced around. “What? Of course I would notice high fashion like that.”

 

Derek noticed that Chris' face became dark, his lips thinning at the news. “Then you all have seen the Guardian,” the hunter announce, causing everyone to start talking.

 

“Enough!” the Alpha roared out, getting everyone's attention back on him. “Now, we need to make a game plan on how we're going to find out why this Guardian is here and what his intentions are towards Stiles.”

 

Erica scoffed as she glared at both Scott and Derek. “You kicked him out of the pack without discussing it with us so why worry about the ' _weak little human_ ' now? You’re our Alpha, Derek, and we care about you, but kicking my Batman out of the pack was a dick move. I agree that Stiles should be more careful, but he cares about the pack, or at least he used to.”

 

“But he got Allison killed!” Scott shouted, his eyes flashing Beta gold. “It's better that he stays away from the Pack!”

 

Watching everything that was going on, Peter pushed himself away from the stairs and headed for the exit. He decided to let everyone argue and decide what to do with this newcomer to Beacon Hills. As the Beta left, he did not miss the arching eyebrow from the hunter.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Friday, 6:30pm**

 

Ry was standing in the backyard, breathing in the cool evening air. He had just finished lining the yard and property with the mountain ash and wolfsbane. He listened to the sounds of Stiles in the kitchen fixing dinner for them when the Sheriff would come home from his shift. As he walked to the front of the house, he saw a figure leaning on a lightpost and then a flash of blue from the eyes. Ry raised an eyebrow as he left the confines of the perimeter he set up and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“So, you're the first wolf to appear,” the Brit remarked as he tilted his head to one side as the figure came into the light.

 

“And I won't be the last one,” Peter remarked, curiosity filling his gaze. “The others are debating what to do with you. And aren't you scared to be alone in the presence of a werewolf?”

 

Ry scoffed. “No. I've faced worse things than werewolves, sir. Were you sent to see how much of a threat I am?”

 

The Beta chuckled and gave the man an appreciative look. “No, I came here on my own volition, _Guardian_.”

 

The Guardian rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. “So the Alpha let you off your leash then?” He laughed when he heard Peter growl at him. “Down boy. I see you figured out who I am.”

 

“Yes, Christopher Argent told us you were here. I'm guessing is that he probably spotted you earlier.”

 

Hearing the name Argent made Ry stiffen and his eyes became downright cold. “From what I've heard, this Argent is the black sheep of the family and actually follows the Code. And I heard he was last in France with a werewolf ward.”

 

Peter shrugged at that as he took in a deep breath through his nose. He raised an eyebrow at that and then gave Ry a piercing gaze. “You smell… different. What's your name? I'm sure you have one other than the Guardian.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely, you can call me Dimmock. And no, that isn't my given name.” _Or my real name…_ “And pray tell, what's your name since you appear to be… friendly…. For now.”

 

“Peter Hale at your service,” he answered with a flourish.

 

Hazel eyes rolled at that as he turned his back on the werewolf. “Let your Alpha know that I'm not here to cause trouble for the Pack, but be rest assured, I will be watching all of you. I may be the Guardian of London, but I am also one of the Four. I will not stand for anything to happen to Stiles, his father and to any he calls his family. And from what I've seen so far, the Pack used to be his family but no longer.”

 

Once Ry returned to the perimeter he had set up, he turned back around and whispered, knowing that the werewolf would be able to hear him. “You can tell them that I will bring the other two of the Four. Secrets, Hope and Justice will be making sure that Knowledge will be safe.” At that, Ryan went to reenter the Stilinski household just as the Sheriff pulled up in his cruiser.

 

Peter slunk back into the shadows, musing over what this man, Dimmock, had said to him. He decided to keep it quiet for now. Derek and the others don't need to know what was going on… not yet, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I like Peter so he made an appearance. I'm starting to think that Peter may make more of an impact that I first laid out in the outline. I have outlined about maybe 15 chapters, but who knows what can happen. XD


	3. ... And more things come into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation begins for Stiles while Deaton has a visitor and Peter comes to a decision. But will that decision help, or hurt, the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaton comes into the story now and he also isn't what he seems and the Sheriff shows Stiles, accidentally, what he is.

**Friday, 6:40pm**

 

Sheriff Stilinski had seen his friend talking to someone across the street and sighed as he pulled the police cruiser into the driveway. It was probably ones of the werewolves from the Pack and he was not very pleased by that. In fact, if Stiles was just a regular human, he would have sent the teen out of Beacon Hills and straight to New York City. Justice lived there with his own adopted son, a very intelligent boy who might be another ' _Spark_ '.

 

It just seemed that so much has been happening lately the past couple of years that John wanted everything to just go back to normal. However, finding out what he himself nearly twelve years ago probably should have kicked the word ' _normal_ ' out of his lexicon. Just as he got out of his vehicle, Ry approached him with a grim look in his hazel eyes.

 

“We need to get Stiles to realize what he is,” the Brit stated as he turned his head back to where Peter was standing, seeing that the male was gone. “I've already have wards put in place now so even if this Pack were somehow able to get past the barriers I put in place around your property borders, they won't be able to hear what is going on inside.”

 

John nodded as they both entered the house, going up to his room to put up his service revolver and change out of his uniform. When he came back down a few minutes later, he saw that Stiles already had the table set with what looked like chicken vindaloo and actual papadoms to go with it. The teen just shrugged as he motioned for both men to sit down. He had made one of Dimmock's favorite dishes in order to please the older man and make his father smile at actually eating something a little more fatty.

 

“Sooo… Ry, mind telling me why you're here?” Stiles asked as they had eaten a good portion of the curry. His thought was that maybe he would catch both men unawares and get information out of them.

 

Ry chuckled a bit and gave the teen a slight smirk as he took a sip of water. “Stiles, your father told me about everything that has been going on,” he stated, watching the other's pale skin become nearly a ghostly white. He raised his hand in order to stop Stiles from talking, his eyes taking on a more serious edge to them. “No, do not try to explain yourself. There are things taking place that you have no knowledge about, things that involve me, your father and those of the Four.”

 

John sighed as he watched the confusion become etched on his son's face and put his eating utensils down. “He knows about the Nogitsune, Stiles. He knows about the Pack and of werewolves. In the time when you used to do research for the Pack, did you not come across something about the Guardian of London and Guardians in general?”

 

It was several minutes before the teen answered, finishing the food on his plate first. He bit his bottom lip as he reached for his soda and took a long drink from it. “Yeah, I did. It said that the Guardian of London appeared roughly around thirteen years ago. And when I started to research about Sparks, it then was cross-referenced with Guardians. I tried to ask Deaton about that but he was being vague about it. That man can never talk in anything but riddles. I don't trust him.”

 

Ry's eyes narrowed a bit. “Are you talking about one Doctor Alan Deaton? The vet?” he asked, his eyes nearly flashing when Stiles nodded. “I think that one of the things I'll be doing is to speak with Alan. He's following our Code, John, but he still needs reminding. Is he still playing at being a Druid and Emissary? No, don't answer, I am sure that he is. Yahel was always like that and it can be hard to understand him at times. And he's suppose to be one my underlings.”

 

“Who the fuck is Yahel?” Stiles exclaimed, eyes flashing. “You're talking about all this nonsense as if I should already know!”

 

John couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and an aura seemed to surround them and the kitchen, as if the air was becoming thick and heavy. “Mieczyslaw, that is enough,” he stated in what was an even voice but it was anything but calm. “You are my son and I love you, but there are things happening that you need to understand. The Nogitsune knew what you are and tried to use you and take your power away. Take away your Spark.”

 

The look on the teen's face was one of shock. He had always thought that his father was strong, but this was just completely something else. The power the man exuded was palpable against his skin and he never knew that his father was something other than human.

 

“D-Dad?”

 

At that soft whimper, John retracted the aura and buried his face in his hands. “I… I did not want you to find out like this, son. Let's just say that if I wasn't what you would call a Guardian, when you, Scott and Allison sacrificed yourselves to save me, Argent and Melissa, it wouldn't have worked and I truly would have died no matter what you had done.”

 

That was when Ry decided to speak, his eyes showing weariness, but also determination. “Mieczyslaw… Stiles… One thing about Guardians before they come into their memories and their true selves, is that they tend to take on professions that protect the innocent. As you know, I was a detective inspector back in London, however my memories returned to me when I was nineteen after I endured some… traumatic events. You endured several events already that would have killed a lesser person but you survived. I'm guessing that the reason you have not been getting your memories back is because of that fox demon. It knew what you are.”

 

That got Stiles to thinking and his whiskey eyes widened when he looked at the Sheriff and things came together. “When you were shot by that serial killer twelve years ago, I remember the doctors said that you should have died. Dad… what happened?”

 

The Sheriff rubbed his temples before glancing back at both Ryan and Stiles. “They were right, I should have died, but a gunshot wound is usually a traumatic event. It triggered my memories and my… what's a good word to call it for now… it kick-started my abilities to the point where I was completely healed in less than a day. I can't say my true name right now, Stiles, because names have power, but I can be called by what I represent. I represent Loyalty.”

 

“And I can be called the Keeper,” Dimmock added, drawing Stiles' attention back onto the British male. “And before you ask, I know who you are suppose to be, but I will not tell you. It's something that you have to find out yourself. However, your abilities are already starting to manifest without your memories. I'll be staying here in Beacon Hills until you graduate from high school, training you.”

 

Stiles leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin in his hands. “Then what are you going to do here during this time?”

 

The answering grin on the former detective's face chilled the teen to the bone. “I heard that there's an opening at the high school for the principal's job.”

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Friday, 9:00pm**

 

Dr. Alan Deaton was currently cleaning up one of the medical tables, many things going through his mind at the speed of light. When Derek Hale came into his practice a month ago, he had told the Alpha that it was a bad idea to kick Stiles out, that keeping the teen around would be beneficial to not only the Pack but also for Beacon Hills. He wished he could have explained why the teen was needed, that Stiles was a Spark and how special a Spark was to a Pack. However, one thing he knew that he couldn't tell was why a Spark was so special.

 

_That Sparks were a touch of the Divine_.

 

Deaton was once a Spark many years ago when his memories surfaced during his druidic training. And once he knew who and what he was, he also knew that he was under the purview of Secrets and is unable to explain things until the time was right.

 

The vet stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to one side and sighed as he hung his head. He felt a strong aura approach his office and gathered his wits about himself as he made his way to the waiting area of his practice. There was a movement in the shadows and he knew exactly who this person was.

 

“Hope.” Deaton stated calmly.

 

“Veil,” the figure stated as he came into the light. “You do realize why I am here. And why you are under watch.”

 

“Yes, it's because I had put Knowledge in danger and released the Nogitsune by accident.”

 

The man nodded as he sighed. “You should be glad that Loyalty called Secrets instead of Justice. That man would have done something to you that would warrant a possible lessening of your abilities, Veil.”

 

Deaton sighed and nodded in acquiescence. He had made many mistakes the past few years and they were now coming to haunt him. “And there is something else, isn't there?”

 

Hope nodded. “Yes, there is. You will offer your services in helping Knowledge with his abilities because of what you represent. Secrets and I will be teaching him self-defense but keep this in mind. The Pack will more than likely try to get him back and you will deflect them away. They do not deserve to have Knowledge.”

 

“Agreed and I wish I was able to say something more about this to the Alpha but I fall under Secret's domain.”

 

Hope chuckled and gave Deaton a familiar reassuring smile. “And you know that I _hope_ things will resolve themselves in a good light. Anyway, I will be officially coming to Beacon Hills within the next few days as will Justice and his adopted son. Moon will be coming as well, but you must understand her misgivings about that.”

 

“I understand and I will keep her involvement under my veil.”

 

The shorter male nodded as he went to step back in the shadows of the room. “Good. I shall be seeing you soon, Alan. It's actually good seeing you.”

 

“Same to you, McCall. Tell your mother Rose and your grandmother Meilin that I hope they are doing well.”

 

At the same time…

 

Peter never entered the veterinarian's office when he had smelled someone with Deaton and heard the conversation. His brow furrowed as he realized that the vet was one of these Guardians and that he was speaking with another one. The only other McCall that he knew of was Scott's father, a waste of space if things were to be believed. That man had tried to get Sheriff Stilinski fired from his job, but this one… this one had a similar scent to the Guardian he had met outside the Stilinski residence.

 

Something was happening and the Beta wanted to know everything that was going on. He may still be on the outskirts of the Pack, but he had decided to help as much as he was able to. One thing that he decided on was that kicking Stiles out of the Pack was the start of something bigger than they thought was possible.

 

With that in mind, Peter Hale decided to go against Derek's orders and try to make sure that Stiles doesn't hate them, well him at least, and befriend these Guardians. He had a feeling that it will be the safest thing to do in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I really do like Peter. ^_^;
> 
> Derek and the Pack will make an appearance in the next chapter.


	4. And now there are two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Guardian makes an appearance, Derek sees more than he had expected and Peter and Erica makes a decision...

**Sunday, 6:30am**

 

When Ry woke up that morning, the sun still hadn't appeared over the horizon. That was fine since he needed to do some of his normal exercises and most people weren't up that early in the morning unless they had early Sunday services. He snorted at that as he quietly went down the stairs from the guest bedroom, carrying a large duffel bag down with him. He was dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were form fitting but also flexible enough which gave him a wide range of movement.

 

Just as the former detective inspector was about to open the front door to leave, he saw Stiles sitting on the sofa in the living room. Deciding to talk to the teen, he placed his bag on the floor and went over to the boy. “You shouldn't be up this early on a Sunday,” he remarked as he leaned against the wall.

 

Stiles glanced over and shrugged, staring at the blank television screen. “I couldn't really sleep,” he replied as he turned to look up at the other man. “Finding out about Guardians and Dad and then you? It really through me for a loop and the fact that the Nogitsune knew exactly what I was… it's mind-blowing, you know?”

 

Ry knew exactly what Stiles was talking about as he pushed himself away from the wall and went to stand in front of the younger man. “I know exactly what you mean, Stiles. Remember, I found out what I was when I was only nineteen when… when I woke up in the hospital. I don't know if you remember or not, but you, your dad, and your mom were in London at the time. I remember your four year old self climbing into my hospital bed, begging me to get better.”

 

“I remember,” the teen whispered as he glanced back up at the man. “Dad was actually worried about you and Mom was just… mom had tears in her eyes. I also remember her hugging a blonde girl. She seemed scary to everyone, but Mom wasn't scared of her.” That got a chuckle out of the older man.

 

“Toby is always scary to most people,” he remarked, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. “She's still a detective inspector herself and sometimes I think that criminals turn themselves in when they know she's after them.” _Punishment just loves her job too much sometimes…_ “And… she will be coming here as well as soon as she gets the time off from work. In fact, most of the known Guardians will eventually make their way here, Stiles.”

 

Stiles made a humming sound as he stood up and took in what Ryan was wearing. “You know, for as long as I have known you, I've never seen you in anything other than a suit.” He then tilted his head to one side. “And you left a large bag by the front door and it's early in the morning. You're up to something, aren't you?”

 

The Guardian laughed softly and rested a hand on the teen's shoulder, squeezing for a moment before letting go. “No, I'm not up to something. I'm just going to train a little bit with a friend. He's suppose to meet me near the woods if he managed to get away from his mother. Geoff will be coming to Beacon Hills in a more official capacity later in the week.” When Stiles decided to ask what sort of training, Ry decided to invite him along. “It's martial arts, mostly. You should come along and we can get you started on the beginner moves and forms. Who knows, the block the Nogitsune placed on your memories may weaken more during training.”

 

Stiles decided to see what this training was all about so he ran up to his room to change into something loose and easy to move in. He checked in on his father's room, seeing that it was empty, and then went back down the stairs. He wanted to ask his dad about what he knew on fighting but figured that watching Ry would be the best way to go for now. “Sure, why not. It's not like Dad is around right now. I think he had an early shift today.”

 

Ry nodded as he went to the front door and picked up his bag once more. “Come on. First, we're going to have breakfast at the diner I found back on Friday. They actually have fantastic raspberry danishes. My treat, Mischief.” He laughed all the way to his car when the teen protested the name.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sunday, 8:45am**

 

Derek was out earlier that morning, patrolling the borders of the Preserve and Beacon Hills. His thoughts were running through what had happened when he had kicked Stiles out of the pack and the appearance of this Guardian. He wanted the teen to stay far away from the supernatural and had thought that he was doing the boy a favor. Even Scott had agreed about making Stiles stay far away from them as possible, but the Alpha thought that it was probably because the other no longer trusted his best friend because of Allison's death.

 

Thinking about the hunter's daughter made Derek feel a little strange. Yes, they had seen the girl get run through by an Oni and die in Scott's arms. But there was something off, as if time stood still for just a moment and then she was just dead. The scent was there but it was also one of those rare times he had actually doubted his senses.

 

He supposed that he actually liked the girl and wished that she didn't have to die since she was Scott's anchor. Ever since her death, the young Beta had a hard time in keeping control over his shifts and it was only recently that he regained his control. Derek sighed as he continued his patrol, not liking the direction his thoughts were going.

 

Soon, the werewolf approached a clearing that was near some public parking and stopped. There was a scent that he didn't recognize and decided to hide to see who it might be. There was a man who was doing what looked like martial arts, the moves graceful and efficient in form. This person appeared to be young and those moves seemed like they were from one of those Asian martial arts movies.

 

 

“ _Oh come on, Ry! Why couldn't we have waited at your car_.” Wait… that sounded like Stiles…

 

“ _Because my friend is already here, Stiles. That black Toyota Rav4 is his vehicle._ ” That was a British accent…

 

Derek kept back when he saw the spastic teen enter the clearing and then a man with sandy brown hair carrying a rather large bag with him followed Stiles. This man was actually slightly shorter than Stiles but he seemed to carry power and strength with him in the way he walked. The man appeared to be confident and controlled, much like the other male who was here before him.

 

That was when the other man stopped what he was doing and turned to face the two newcomers and smiled. There was something familiar about him, something that he couldn't quite explain.

 

 

“Stiles, this is my friend. He's Special Agent Geoff McCall and he's attached to the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI,” the British man spoke and Derek could see Stiles' eyes widen at the recognition of the name.

 

“Dude! You aren't going to try and get my dad fired are you? I mean, the other McCall I know of other than Scott worked for the FBI too and he was a total douchebag!” Stiles definitely had a way with words.

 

Geoff laughed and then sighed. “Agent McCall is a lot of things, but being a douche is part of his genetic makeup. I just hope I never got that tendency from him.” He then held out his hand for Stiles to shake. “It's nice to meet you and I see that Ryan brought you out to train.”

 

Derek watched Stiles flail his arms a bit, but the smile on the teen's face was something he had not seen in quite a while. Ever since the other was possessed by that fox spirit, the male did not smile or laugh like he used to. The werewolf thought it was because Stiles was probably feeling left out, not being a part of the pack. However, he knew that it was still the best decision for the human to stay away from them.

 

The Alpha watched the FBI agent show Stiles some basic moves while the other man, Ryan, put the bag down and opened it, pulling out what looked like weapons. His brow furrowed when he saw what looked like a couple of wooden swords, tossing one over to the agent.

 

Geoff caught the bokken easily and then chuckled. “So, Ry, two-handed spar and the first one to land a strike wins?” At that, Stiles moved out of the way, his amber eyes bright with interest.

 

Ry nodding in agreement was the only warning the other man got before attacking him with his own wooden sword. Derek's own eyes widened when he saw the speed of the two men, the swords making loud sounds as they were struck against one another. Each of them moved in time with one another, neither one of them gaining an advantage over the other, both equally skilled.

  


 

After what seemed like hours, Ry had stopped with his bokken at Geoff's neck. But looked down when the other man's was at his crotch, causing the Guardian to laugh loudly. They both agreed that it was a draw and they could spar again soon, and draw Stiles into the sparring soon enough.

 

Stiles appeared hesitant as he approached the other man, biting his bottom lip. “If… if your last name is McCall, then does that mean Agent Rafe McCall… was...”

 

“The bastard is my biological father and the only thing he really gave me was my name,” the shorter man answered, running a hand through his black hair, his own chocolate brown eyes shining with some unnamed emotion. “I joined the FBI right out of college and I didn't know that the man was even there. I got in on my own merits despite the fact that my mother and grandmother wanted me to join the family business.”

 

“What's that?” the teen asked as he watched Ry gather the weapons and put them back in the bag.

 

“They are from the Liu clan, a family of Chinese hunters,” Geoff answered succinctly as he bent over in order to pick up a black denim jacket. He laughed softly at the look on the teen's face. “Don't worry, I won't go after your furry friends. Unless they have hurt you. And they have...”

 

A look of surprised appeared on Stiles' face when Ry laughed. “You! You're a Guardian too!” he shouted, pointing at the man who admitted to being part of a hunter family.

 

“I thought that it was obvious, Stiles,” the Brit remarked, snark in his tone. “Most of my friends are Guardians and Geoff here is one of the Four, like I am.”

 

At that point, Stiles began rambling questions at both Guardians as they left the clearing and headed towards their vehicles. Derek stayed in his hiding spot until he knew that they three males were gone, not being able to get a whiff of their scents. Cautiously, he entered the clearing in order to get a better grasp on the scents that were left.

 

There was Stiles' scent there, the spicy musk with pine added in. But now, there was something new, something that was once underlying the teen's scent now a little stronger than before. Derek couldn't quite place what it was just yet, but realized that the two men had that same scent underlying their scents as well. The werewolf may have had people think of him as not as intelligent as Lydia or even Stiles, he was much smarter than he looked. He realized that there was a scent to the two men that was now slightly similar to Stiles. He reasoned that it was something that Guardians all have in common and decided to head straight to the loft. The pack would all be there around noon since it was a day for bonding. _Not just bonding now_ , he thought as he raced away from the clearing. Derek was so intent on going back that he did not notice a new scent enter the clearing, a shadowy figure watching the Alpha leave, a lone tear running down the person's cheek.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sunday, 12:10pm**

 

Peter had decided to attend this pack bonding/meeting in order to see what the other wolves were going to think and say. He considered most of them as little better than toddlers, their reactions still so childlike in his opinion. He was not wrong when Derek had told them everything that he had seen in that clearing that morning while on patrol. Everyone, including Scott, wanted to know more about this stranger that had entered Beacon Hills, however the blue eyed Beta could tell that Derek was still holding some information back.

 

“That's enough!” Derek yelled out, flashing his red eyes in order to get the pack to calm down. “I did not speak with any of them. All I was doing was watching them to make sure that they didn't do anything to Stiles.” He glared at Erica who snorted at that but didn't say anything. He shook his head before continuing. “I do know that this other man is an FBI agent and he had a scent that was similar to that one who had been staying with Stiles and the Sheriff.”

 

“He's another Guardian,” Peter decided to speak up, his eyes glinting with amusement. “I'm guessing that they all have a similar scent that marks them as such, just like werewolves could smell another werewolf.” He already knew that when he had overheard the conversation between Deaton and the Guardian calling himself Hope. That was still something he had not told anyone and more than likely won't tell anyone. It wasn't his secret to tell was what he was thinking.

 

The Alpha nodded as he paced the room, all of the betas completely following his movements. “I believe so too and this one… he's a fucking FBI agent and Scott,” he then stared directly at the Beta, “his last name is McCall and it's not your father.”

Scott stared at Derek as if the Alpha had grown another head. As far as he knew, he was the only child of Rafe McCall and his mother. “No, that can't be right. Mom didn't have any other child but me so how can that be?”

 

“Who said anything about your mother having a child before you?” Peter decided to chime in, gathering angry glares from both Derek and the rest of the pack. He was immune to them mostly because he could care less on what other people think. “How old is your father, Scott? Around forty-five, forty-eight?” The Beta nodded. “It stands to reason that he may have had a relationship before he met your mother.”

 

“That's beside the point,” Derek interrupted, glaring slightly at his uncle before looking back at Scott and the rest of the pack. “All we know is that there are now two Guardians in Beacon Hills and I don't think that does not bode well for us.”

 

“Well, whatever, I got better things to do today than stay here with a grumpy Alpha,” Erica stated as she got up, kissed Boyd's cheek and went to the door to leave. What she didn't tell them was that she was tired of how the pack was acting and needed to see Stiles and make sure that he was her friend at least.

 

Just as the blonde Beta left the building and headed over to Boyd's car, she felt another presence behind her and sighed in exasperation when she realized that it was Peter. “I know you're going over to Stilinski's place,” the older man stated, his blue eye flashing with something. “I was going to head over there myself and-”

 

“And see if Stiles will still be our friend,” Erica finished, sighing as she saw Peter heading towards his own car. He motioned for her to follow and did, getting in the car with him. “You know something and you're not telling Derek.”

 

Peter just nodded as he drove the car through the streets, not wanting to talk to Erica as much as possible. “Yes, and I think that Stiles will need at least a couple of friends from the pack.” He didn't say anything more until he pulled up in front of the Stilinski household, both of them staring at the classic green car parked next to Stiles' Jeep and a black Toyota Rav4 in front of them.

 

“Well, my dear, are you ready to face Stiles and those Guardians?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had gotten a new job and it took up much of my free time. ^_^; Anyway, I hope people like this chapter and it's slightly longer than the previous ones. Also, I think I have most peoples ages down now. ^_^
> 
> The face claim I'm using for Geoff McCall is the actor Jon Foo. As you all can see, he looks a lot like Tyler Posey. XD
> 
> Ages:  
> Stiles - 17  
> Dimmock - 32  
> Sheriff - 49  
> Chris Argent - 43  
> Derek Hale - 23  
> Peter Hale - 38  
> Agent Rafe McCall - 45  
> Special Agent Geoff McCall - 27  
> Scott McCall - 17


	5. Not a story update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real life update

Tomorrow morning I’m going to have a procedure done on my eyes. I’m going to have this drug Avastin injected into both eyes in order to stop the bleeding. Hopefully that will work so I won’t have to have surgery.

With that being said, I do apologize for not updating this story, and others, for so long. I’ve been in poor health and unemployed for quite some time. Last year I had a severe asthma attack and I’ve been on oxygen ever since. The problems with my eyes are on a long list of health problems I do have.

So hopefully everything will go well and I’ll have the inspiration once more to truly start writing once again. Thank you all for the support I have had for my little imaginings that I put into words.

I am grateful for you all.


End file.
